


Corpse, if I get Karl out this round, will you make out with me then?

by TheNaviGayTor



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on an Among Us Game, Corpse calls Sykkuno Sy, Corpse hand-delivers his merch to Sykkuno, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nervous Corpse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shyness, Sykkuno didn't think things through, Sykkuno talks without thinking, They are soft okay, a bet that changes everything, a lot of first times for Sykkuno, corpse's merch, first time meeting irl, nervous sykkuno, thank Karl for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaviGayTor/pseuds/TheNaviGayTor
Summary: Everyone, remember this conversation?Corpse: Wait. How crazy would it be if we pressed the button and then we voted George and we were right?George: That would be crazy...Karl: I will make out with you Corpse, if you do that right now!Corpse: Whoa! Whoooa!… Karl!….Well here is Karl’s second attempt at making out with Corpse that backfires when Sykkuno says something that is just supposed to make Corpse laugh…(And that is just the start since Corpse’s merch got a restock and he still has to hand-deliver two hoodies to Sykkuno…)
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpsekkuno - Relationship
Comments: 62
Kudos: 1145





	1. 'Sykkuno?!'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever posted everyone! I really hope you enjoy! (English is not my first (or second) language, so if you find any mistakes you’d like me to correct, feel free to tell me. :) )
> 
> Also, since the characters in this fanfic are real people, please don’t force this ship on them. Ship privately and please do not link this to the people mentioned. This is just for fun and if either person says they are uncomfortable with this type of work, the fic will be taken down immediately.
> 
> More chapters will follow (although I do not yet know how many exactly…)

_A few Among Us streams ago…_

_Corpse: Wait. How crazy would it be if we pressed the button and then we voted George and we were right?_

_George: That would be crazy…_

_Karl: I will make out with you Corpse, if you do that right now!_

_Corpse: Whoa! Whoooa!… Karl!…_

‘Wait what?!’ Sykkuno couldn’t believe the conversation Karl had just told him about. His little Among Us character was standing next to Karl’s that was excitingly wiggling up and down close to vitals.

‘Yeah!’, Karl replied. ‘I was so close to making out with Corpse! If it hadn’t been for George killing him right after… Corpse! Corpse!’, he called when Corpse’s little black character came running towards them from the right.

‘Yeah? Yeah Karl? What’s what’s going on?’, Corpse’s deep voice called back.

‘Corpse! Karl said you guys were going to make out?!’

Corpse let out a slightly embarrassed deep chuckle at Sykkuno’s exclamation. ‘Well… I suppose if George hadn’t killed me it could have come to that?…’ He laughed.

Karl excitedly wiggled up and down again. ‘Yeah yeah Corpse, let’s get Dream out this round – he killed both of us right at the beginning of last round and I’m sure he got impostor twice in a row.’

‘What? But nobody died yet – I checked vitals like a few seconds ago…’

‘No no Karl is right Sykkuno, it’s definitely Dream yeah. Let’s vote him off next round.’

‘O-kay. Sure…’, Sykkuno reluctantly agreed.

‘Corpse! Corpse! Let’s renew that thing we had last time! I will make out with you if we get Dream voted off right now!’

Sykkuno almost chocked at Karl’s bold suggestion. ‘Wh- WHAT?!! Karl wait what…’

Corpse only chuckled. ‘Wha- Karl! What the hell, how are you so fixated on making out with me?!’ he asked with a slightly seductive undertone.

Karl laughed loudly. ‘No this time for sure! Come on Corpse press the button!’ He ran off towards the left and Corpse and Sykkuno quickly followed.

Sykkuno laughed nervously when a thought hit him. ‘What the-? Corpse if I get Karl out this round, will you make out with me then?’

He instantly regretted his proposition when a stunned silence ensued and his hand rushed to cover his mouth as his eyes widened a little in realization and an awkward laugh escaped his lips. ‘I- I mean… ehm...’

Corpse’s breath hitched in disbelief when he finally pressed out a reaction. ‘Sykkuno?!’

Karl just laughed hysterically.

Sykkuno panicked. ‘I take that back! I take that back! It was a joke... ehm...’

Corpse was not having any of that. ‘No no Sy. You can’t take that back. Now you better see this through! You better kick Karl out now! The game is ON!’ And Sykkuno stared at his screen in disbelief as the sound of Corpse pressing the button to call a meeting echoed in his headphones.

Rae: ‘What? There’s nobody dead! I have no info. Corpse why did you press the button?’

Corpse: ‘There is kind of a…. ehm a situation…’

Karl: ‘IT’S DREAM EVERYONE! VOTE DREAM! DON’T ASK JUST DO IT!’ _I VOTED_

Dream: ‘No no no. It not me. Why- Karl why are you accusing me? That makes no sense. Have I missed something? I was with Rae on cams I would have definitely killed her if it was me.’

Rae: ‘Yeah it’s not Dream. He could easily have killed me.’

Sykkuno muted himself from the conversation and nervously addressed his chat. ‘Oh Jesus! I... I only wanted to make Corpse laugh... What am I supposed to do?!! Corpse wanted me to see this through! Ehm… I… I should at least say something right? We can’t let Corpse down. I’ll… I’ll say one thing and then at least they can’t say I didn’t try right? Ehm…’ He unmuted himself and took a deep breath.

Sy: ‘Ehm it’s... it’s Karl everyone. I came around a corner and he vented in front of me…’

Karl: ‘No I did not! That’s such a lie! I…’

Dream: ‘Wait Karl, Karl, let me speak! You accused _me_ first so I get to be the first to defend myself. No, but that would make sense actually Sykkuno, because the game started so early and we didn’t have time to adjust our colors, right? Well, Sykkuno got lime and I got dark green so Karl probably didn’t see the name clearly and thought it was me so he accused me instantly. We could skip but I’m pretty sure it’s Karl here.’

Rae: ‘Oooh! Now that’s big brain. I vote Karl, get him out!’ _I VOTED_

Karl: ‘What?! No! It’s Dream! It’s definitely Rae and Dream then! Vote Dream!’

Poki: ‘Nah- ah. It for sure has to be Karl then! I med-scanned with Rae!’ _I VOTED_

Incoherent and loud babbling followed until…

Jack: ‘SPEEDRUUUUN!’ _I VOTED_

…

 _I VOTED I VOTED I VOTED I VOTED I VOTED I VOTED_ The anonymous votes appeared next to their names - two votes on skip, seven on Karl and one on Dream. Karl was ejected.

Sy: ‘What the- you guys actually killed him?!’ He muted himself hurriedly to process his shock while talking to his chat. ‘No way! They actually killed him, guys! Wha- now what?’

The meeting ended and everybody scattered to do their tasks. Sykkuno didn’t move, continuing to ramble to his chat in disbelief when Corpse started to close in on him.

He heard him awkwardly clear his throat. ‘So ehm… Sykkuno? You kind of got Karl voted off there…’

‘Ehm yeah I suppose so… though I didn’t do much… actually Dream did most of the work…’, he replied, his voice shaking slightly.

‘Well I’m certainly not making out with Dream though, he killed me first last round.’

‘Yeah no I wouldn’t do that yeah...’

‘So… you won your bet hm?…’

‘I guess I did…’, Sykkuno replied nervously.

‘Yeah… well Sykkuno ehm… you know actually my merch is going to get a restock so I’ll be able to get all of you guys some before I relaunch it…’

Sykkuno let out a soft breath of relief at the change of topic. ‘Oh that’s cool Corpse!’, he said happily.

‘Yeah… so what size hoodie did you want to get last time?’

‘Ehm I like the baggy type so M I guess.’

‘Ah yeah okay. And ehm you wanted two of them right?’

‘Yeah just in case I’d loose one… But you really don’t have to get me two, I… ehm I could just try to get another when your merch relaunches… I want to actually support you, you know?’

‘It’s okay, you don’t have to do that Sy, I really appreciate the sentiment but I’d like to give it to you as… as a gift you know? For being so kind and inviting me to lobbies and helping me out with a lot of things ehm…’

‘Oh ehm thanks Corpse but… but that’s what friends do right?’

‘Yeah… so ehm… would you… maybe text me your address later? So that I can mail it to… I mean I can hand-deliver it if you’d like…’ Corpse’s voice took on a slightly seductive tone and it made Sykkuno bite his lower lip unconsciously. He pressed out an embarrassed laugh.

‘I mean you’re always welcome here Corpse, if you want to come over.’ He really meant it.

‘Thanks yeah, I… I guess I’ll see how far it is and then I could come visit if you’d like…’

‘You could meet Bimbus!’, Sykkuno exclaimed, excitement bubbling up slowly and pushing away the awkwardness at the thought of inviting Corpse over to his home and finally meeting him in real life.

‘Yeah! You’re right… I’m looking forward to that a lot! It’s been a while since I’ve pet a dog…’

‘You’re really gonna like him, he’s really fluffy you know?’ An image of Corpse holding his dog up to his face and cuddling him flashed before Sykkuno’s inner eye and a soft blush crept up his cheeks. While Sykkuno was trying to push those thoughts aside and focus back on the conversation, Toast and Dream walked into the frame and towards them.

Toast screamed at them immediately. ‘What are you guys doing at the button?! We were looking all over for you!’

And Sykkuno saw his screen light up with the animation of Dream killing him as Corpse got killed by Toast and the screen darkened as the game ended in the crewmates’ defeat.

‘Wha- how did they… There was nobody dead except Karl… How did they kill everyone? We really weren’t talking that long…’, Sykkuno ranted to his chat. They all immediately returned to the lobby.

Karl: ‘It WAS Dream!! I TOLD you!!’

Sy: ‘Sorry guys…’

Karl: ‘Well I guess you won your bet then Sykkuno… So unfair! Now you get to make out with Corpse and I don’t…’

‘Wait… WHAT?!’

Sykkuno hadn’t even been able to make out who had screamed that. It could possibly have been every single person in the lobby, but Toast and Rae had definitely been the loudest…

Karl: ‘Yeah we had a bet at the beginning of the game… If we got Dream voted out I would have won a make out session with Corpse but Sykkuno somehow managed to get you all on his side to vote me out so he won…‘

Toast: ‘Wait so Sykkuno had to get us to vote you out to win? To make out with Corpse?!’

Rae: ‘WOAH SYKKUNO?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! Well have fun then, don’t worry I’m sure Corpse will be gentle.’

Sy: ‘It… it was A JOKE! A joke, right guys?!’

Toast: ‘What do you mean gentle, Rae?! It’s making out and not… AND MAKING OUT IS TOO MUCH ALREADY!’

Sy: ‘Guys, guys, it’s a joke… right?…’

Jack: ‘Sykkuno, you know, if you make a bet you gotta see it through…’

Rae: ‘Yeah Sykkuno, you made us kill Karl and loose the game so the least you can do right now is man up and fulfill your part of the bet.’

Sy: ‘Bu- but I _won_ right? So it’s fine if I…’

Rae: ‘Oh come on, Sykkuno, you gotta get rid of that first kiss of yours sooner or later…’

Corpse, who had been laughing for the entirety of that conversation, now finally seemed to calm down enough to talk. ‘ Wait, Sykkuno, you still haven’t had your first kiss?’

Karl: ‘What, you haven’t?! How can you not when you are in your late 20s already?!’

Sy: ‘I uuh…’

Jack: ‘Oh don’t put him on the spot guys, Sykkunie‘s precious, okay? Let’s start the next round already, I wanna be impostor!’

And just like that the topic was dropped and  the evening went on normally… 

… until…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUSPENSE!!! Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed ;) more to follow soon...


	2. CINNAMON RAISIN BREAD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Thank you so much for all the love on the first Chapter! I was so happy reading your comments!
> 
> So, here is part two, which is kind of a build up chapter. And yes, Sykkuno lives at his parents' house in this fic and not with his grandma as I heard he does irl, but let's not forget this is fiction, so I'm just gonna do what I want XD. Hope you enjoy!

_MESSAGES 2m ago_

_**Corpse** _

_Hey Sykkuno :) so… would that hand-delivery thing actually be okay? I totally understand if it’s not, I can just mail you a package… although that would make making out a little complicated ;)_

If Sykkuno’s heart had skipped a beat when he had first seen Corpse’s name on his phone after ending his stream, it had now completely frozen as he read the last bit of the message. And well, when the heart doesn’t do its job anymore how could Sykkuno possibly expect his brain to work out a reply or his hands to start moving to type it down… So he just stared at the small screen for apparently way too long, because Corpse was already typing another message.

_Nvm the last part, just a joke_

Okay so now he finally felt his heart beating again so at least he got that going for him. Really, this couldn’t be healthy… He quickly typed a response.

_Hey Corpse, :) sorry no, I know :) and of course you can come over! I meant it when I said you are welcome anytime! I’ll send you my address…_

He proceeded to type down his address and pressed send. Corpse was quick to reply.

_Wow, that’s actually not as far as I thought! Only an hour drive. I’ll get the merch by next Friday, got time that weekend?_

Sykkuno finally relaxed and a smile appeared on his lips. This was actually happening!

_Actually, most of my family won’t be here on Saturday. Just my mom, me and Bimbus :). Would you want to drop by then? Around 3pm? It won’t be crowded that way when you get here, since I don’t want to make you uncomfortable… Would that be okay?_

_Sounds great, thanks Sykkuno. :)_

Yep, this was definitely happening and even though Corpse would only be coming in about two weeks and he had no idea if his friend had any intention of even coming in, Sykkuno bit his lip, shut off his computer completely for the first time in a while and started cleaning up his room.

_________________________________

Sykkuno rummaged through the cereal shelves in the grocery store. He simply couldn’t find the ones with nougat filling his sister liked… His mother had said to just buy any Cereal if he couldn’t find it, but he wanted to make his sister happy, so he searched for another five minutes before finally asking an employee for help and finding out they were indeed sold out. So he settled with chocolate hazelnut cereal since to him it appeared to be closest in taste to the nougat one.

He continued filling his basket with the things on his list, one by one until there were only two things left to get:

_\- any snacks you want for you and your friend for tomorrow_

_\- hand soap (the one with aloe vera)_

He smiled at the first. His mom really thought of everything. He rushed over to the snacks and thought about what Corpse might like. He really didn’t know too much about his food preferences but he also really wanted to have at least one thing Corpse might like, in case he would actually stay a little bit the next day, so he decided to quickly text a few of his friends in hopes that they knew more than him.

He had an ongoing conversation with Ludwig about a stream on Monday and he thought it might be a bit easier to slip such a question into their back and forth texting, so he did. Just as a back-up, he also ended up texting Jack, since he knew Corpse and Jack had known each other for a bit longer, and Jack had last texted Sykkuno the evening before, asking about his ‘date’ with Corpse. Apparently the younger man had already told Jack about their plans to meet up, which would spare him an explanation and make all this at least a little less embarrassing…

He didn’t have to wait long at all.

_DISCORD now_

_ludwig: CINNAMON RAISIN BREAD! Really seemed to love that stuff_

DISCORD _now_

_jacksepticeye: I’m pretty sure he would appreciate anything you get him ;) he might like something with cinnamon_

_Alright, so cinnamon raisin bread it is…,_ Sykkuno thought, all while contemplating whether that counted as an actual stand-alone snack or if he would need something to put on it. Just as he decided that they might still have a variety of possible toppings at home, his phone vibrated with another discord message.

DISCORD _now_

jacksepticeye: Don’t forget the lube and condoms ;)

‘WHA- WHAT THE…?!’ Well, he had certainly not expected _that_ but he was pretty sure Jack was joking, so he just ignored the message for now and tried not to blush to hard as he grabbed the packaged cinnamon raisin bread from one of the shelves and made his way to wherever that aloe vera soap was. Really, what happened to ‘Sykkunie ’s precious, okay?’?!

He stood in front of the hand soaps and soon found the one his mother had wanted him to get in the top right corner of the shelf right next to… Sykkuno’s blush grew fiercer by the second as he noticed the small packages on the adjacent shelf. He got even more embarrassed by the fact that he still hadn’t reached out to get the hand soap but instead actually started contemplating buying one of the condom packages next to it.

He had never bought some before… maybe it was long overdue? But he never had to… there never was anyone he had considered doing this with… No but wait, his mother would be there anyway, right? … No but actually she had wanted to do some more shopping in the afternoon… But it was only their first time meeting… And Corpse definitely wasn’t thinking of him in this way… right?

Sykkuno stood there awkwardly going through different scenarios in his head, trying to calculate the probability of him needing condoms the next day… After a few minutes he settled on a probability in the order of approximately 0.01 percent – very unlikely, yes, but in the case the unlikely actually happened, it would be really bad not to have them… right?

He finally quickly looked left and right to see whether people were watching him. The aisle was empty and so he gathered all his courage and reached for a package of condoms and he also grabbed lube, that was conveniently placed right below it. He hid the two items below the cinnamon raisin bread in his basket an walked out of the aisle nervously, his eyes widening in realization as he passed random toilet supplies.

He stopped, turned around, ran back, grabbed the hand soap and with his face as red as the tomatoes helping the cinnamon raisin bread to cover the two items responsible for the heat in his cheeks, he stood in line at the checkout.

Sykkuno made sure not to ever meet the eyes of the cashier and focused on packing up the groceries instead. He paid and accepted the receipt. When he finally left the grocery store for the fresh outside air, he took a few deep breaths all while telling himself to never come back to this particular grocery store. While quickly calculating the price of the groceries without his two secret items in case his mother asked later, he walked towards the direction of his home, discarding the receipt into the nearest trash bin.

When he finally came home, he ran up the stairs to his room on the second floor, shopping bags, coat, hat and all. He had only made sure to loose his shoes by the doorway. Once in his room, Sykkuno quickly took out the pack of condoms and the lube and shoved them into the bottom drawer of his bedside locker, before exiting his room and running back down to drop the grocery bags near the kitchen counter, loosing his coat and hat and starting to put away all the groceries.

_________________________________

_20 minutes…_ Sykkuno stared at the thin red needle of the clock on the wall, that was supposed to be the fastest of all three… Well right now Sykkuno was pretty sure that the clock had to be broken, because it had been 14:39 for what felt like three hours. For half an hour already the only thing he did was going to his room, checking if it looked alright, going back downstairs to check the cinnamon raisin bread his mom had beautifully arranged on a plate for Corpse and him to take upstairs later and go to crouch on the sofa in the living room to stare at the clock only to walk up to his room again after a few minutes to repeat the circle.

‘Thomas! You’re making me nervous watching you!’, his mother yelled from the kitchen, where she was currently checking for what groceries where left and writing down what she needed to buy later.

‘I’m sorry...’, Sykkuno replied half-heartedly. His mother came over to sit with him.

‘It’s going to be fine, Thomas. What are you so worried about? You have known each other for months now. You talk to him many times a week. You know, when you were in kindergarten you used to visit and invite other children all the time - some after only weeks or even days of knowing them.’

‘I don’t know… I think it’s probably _because_ we have known each other for so long… it makes meeting in real life more… different… And we usually only play games together – with other people. When it’s just the two of us… even in-game when it happens it gets awkward sometimes...’ He didn’t notice his mother lifting an eyebrow at that last part. ‘You know but when you are alone in a game at least there is the game to talk about… I’m not that good at… I don’t know what I’m supposed to talk with him about if not a game...’

Bimbus seemed to understand that Sykkuno was really nervous. He came over to the couch and settled on Sykkuno’s lap as if to calm him down. The man petted him absent-mindedly.

‘Well then talk about games’, his mother just stated bluntly as if it was obvious. ‘You could even play some if you find nothing else to do. If it’s what you two bonded over than that’s fine, right? It’s what you two have in common.’

Sykkuno just stared at her. ‘But wouldn’t that be impolite?’

‘Don’t think about what it would look like to others. Think about what Corpse would want to do and what he feels comfortable doing. Perhaps it might be a little impolite to only play games when you finally met in real life, but it is more impolite to a guest to make them feel uncomfortable. Very important host-lesson right there, Thomas – you better remember it.’

‘Thanks, mom...’

‘Oh and Thomas, you know, if all the things you told me about him are true, your friend might be even more nervous than you are right now, so you better take the lead here – you’re on home grounds.’ She stood up and went back to the kitchen.

_Great,_ Sykkuno thought. _Now I’m even more nervous…_ The buzzing of his phone startled him to the point that it even scared Bimbus off his lap. He tried to breathe a few times before he unlocked the screen.

_MESSAGES 1m ago_

_**Corpse** _

_Hey Sykkuno :) I’ll be there in 5 minutes. Sorry, a little earlier than expected… I’m really nervous but in a good way so please bear with me. See you soon!_

Sykkuno smiled. _It’s Corpse. It’s okay._ And then he stood up and ran up the stairs to do one final check on his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already really excited about writing the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading!! I really hope you liked it, despite it having close to no Corpse in it... Don't worry there's gonna be lots of him in the next chapter (and lots of Sykkuno too of course ;) )!


	3. I’m really nervous but in a good way so bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I'm really sorry this took so long to update!! I had a lot to do for uni and I'm not quite sure when I will have time to work on the next chapter but I will post it as soon as possible! Promise!
> 
> Thank you all for your patience with this one and for all the kudos and comments!! 
> 
> Also: I drew some fanart for this story and posted it on my (very very new) twitter account:  
> <https://twitter.com/rogue_mercury/status/1353367608238645249?s=20>  
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sykkuno saw a black car parking in front of his house and quickly backed  away  from the window, since he didn’t want Corpse to see that he was creepily staring at him.  _Because that would definitely make him uncomfortable…_

So he waited patiently by the front door until finally _finally_ the doorbell sounded. The noise was so loud that Sykkuno cringed a little bit. He had told himself to wait a few seconds before opening the door, so that Corpse wouldn’t suspect him of waiting for him glued to the entrance like he was, but he really only managed to wait a second or two.

And then there he was. In all black _or actually more like a darker brown,_ Sykkuno noticed, the face mask the older man had previously seen on Corpse’s merch site covering what Sykkuno was sure to be a kind smile. His eyes were _really_ dark and deep and were partially covered by _really_ curly hair.

He had seen Corpse’s face before on a photo that Corpse had sent him a few weeks ago but this was way different. Somehow every feature he could make out was _way_ more intense and… _detailed_? Well, the photo _had_ been kind of blurry…

‘Hey, Sykkuno’, Corpse’s deep voice sounded and somehow it was exactly like what Sykkuno was used to hearing through his headphones. _His mic must be really good…_

‘Oh hey Corpse! How ehm… how was traffic?’ He really wasn’t sure if that was the best question to ask first but it was the only thing he could come up with right now.

‘It was fine obviously, otherwise I wouldn’t be here so early.’ Corpse giggled clearly amused. And _oh…_ Sykkuno should have known that question was weird… But that giggle was kind of worth it… Anyways, he needed some kind of save now…

‘Well I obviously assumed that you left about an hour early, since you probably wanted to see me as soon as possible, right?’ Yeah… Sykkuno wasn’t good at _taking_ flirtations but for some reason the other way around worked for him. Although he still blushed slightly at his own boldness. It was kind of like his brain and mouth worked on autopilot in situations like these. _Especially_ when Corpse was involved. It also really helped when he knew he could make Corpse laugh with such comments.

Corpse looked completely thrown off for two seconds before he fell into giddy laughter. Sykkuno was really glad he had found a way to kind of break the ice and make them both remember that they could be genuine and comfortable around each other. _I definitely took the lead, mom would be proud,_ he thought to himself. Now was the time to ask the all-important question.

‘Do you… want to come in?’ Sykkuno smiled invitingly.

‘Yeah, thank you, Sy.’ Corpse said softly and when he finally climbed the last entry step that separated them, Sykkuno held his breath at the sudden proximity. Corpse just stood there, their faces inches apart, his eyes soft and observing and Sykkuno couldn’t bring himself to step back.

‘I… think I’m taller…’, Corpse remarked slowly, a teasing smile in his eyes. ‘… by just a little bit, but I am.’ Now that got Sykkuno back to reality.

‘No you’re not! See?’ He took one more small step towards the younger man so that Corpse’s nose was basically touching his own through the mask. ‘Our eyes are at about the same height and you’re wearing shoes, so I win.’

‘You’re definitely smaller than I am right now’, Corpse disagreed. ‘We’ll have to test again when I take of my shoes, then’, he challenged and finally walked past Sykkuno and into the house.

‘Oh hey, Bimbus!’Corpse’s tone of voice changed completely when addressing the small dog that immediately started to circle him excitedly at the mention of his name. His voice was way lighter and airy and Sykkuno liked it a lot… And he really liked how the younger man quickly lost his shoes and coat to kneel on the floor to pet his dog.

‘Oh well he really seems to like you, Corpse!’ Sykkuno’s mother had walked in on the sweet scene and smiled at her son’s friend. Corpse quickly stood up and nodded politely.

‘Hello, nice to meet you’, he said after clearing his throat.

‘Yes, likewise, Corpse. Do you prefer me calling you that?’, she asked while signing Sykkuno to take Corpse’s coat to hang it up in the entryway. Her son immediately executed her silent order.

‘Yes… for now, if you don’t mind… I… brought something. Thank you for letting your son invite me, ma’am…’ Corpse really sounded unsure about that phrasing but apparently decided it was better to just hand over the chocolate pralines at this point. Sykkuno hadn’t even noticed the two paper bags Corpse had been carrying until now.

‘How thoughtful of you, Corpse! Thank you, you really shouldn’t have. Now that is a good guest, Thomas, you should take notes!’ Corpse turned to Sykkuno looking quite amused. Meanwhile Sykkuno’s mother brought the cinnamon raisin bread from the kitchen and as soon as she had handed the plate to her son, she picked up Bimbus and put the small dog into Corpse’s arms.

‘Here Corpse, take Bimbus upstairs to Thomas’ room, so that he can play with you. Don’t let me keep you guys from spending time together any longer, okay? Thomas, I’ll tell you when I leave, alright?’

‘Sure, mom.’ And then his mother ushered them up the stairs and vanished back into the kitchen.

Sykkuno turned around on the stairs, making sure Corpse followed him. The younger man carried the two bags he had brought with him in the pit of his right elbow, using both of his hands to hold the small fluffy dog securely against his chest. He had first looked a little surprised and caught off guard when Sykkuno’s mother had made him hold Bimbus, but now his eyes were tender and fixed on the small dog in his arms who was now softly nudging Corpse’s face mask with his wet nose. Sykkuno could have sworn there were stars in Corpse’s eyes and he was so immersed in the sight that his friend almost bumped into him.

‘Are you okay, Sykkuno?’

‘Yeah yeah… sorry. Is Bimbus not too heavy? Are you okay carrying him?’

‘No, he’s fine.’ Corpse smiled under his mask and Sykkuno was really struggling to formulate coherent sentences.

‘O-okay… ehm… so… my room is ehm… we’re almost there… it’s close to the stairs so…’

‘Yeah, I’ll follow you.’ Sykkuno felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he hurried up the last few stairs. He softly leaned against the first door to the left to push it open, letting Corpse and Bimbus in first while still balancing the plate in on the palms of his hands.

Sykkuno closed the door behind them, put the cinnamon raisin bread onto a small glass table in the middle of his room and proceeded to sit next to it on the carpeted floor, watching fondly as Corpse sat down next to him, letting Bimbus down on his lap.

‘He seems to really like you, Corpse’, Sykkuno noticed happily when Bimbus climbed Corpse’s chest with his front paws to lick his mask.

‘You think?’ The younger man looked at the little dog with such soft and loving eyes and Sykkuno could only think about how it would feel like, if Corpse ever looked like that at him. A blush crept up his cheeks at the thought and he shook his head as if that could help him get rid of it. ‘Are you okay?...’ Corpse questioned and Sykkuno quickly nodded his head.

‘So, ehm, here...’ Corpse handed Sykkuno one of the bags he had brought with him and watched as the older man took out the packaged merch. ‘I wasn’t sure if you wanted them signed or not so I didn’t and brought a pen in case...’

‘Yeah of course! I want them signed, Corpse.’ Sykkuno smiled excitedly when he had finally freed the two hoodies from their packaging and looked at them fondly.

‘Okay. I just always feel like my bad handwriting destroys the whole aesthetic of the hoodie… It just feels weird scribbling on clothes… Do you… want to try it on first? I have two more in different sizes in my car, just in case you don’t like the fit…’

‘Ehm sure…’ He quickly put on the dark hoodie and stood up to see how long the sleeves were. It was warm and comfy, the sleeves stopping a little past his wrists where his fingers began – a little baggy but that was how he liked it. ‘I like it a lot. I like the fit, too. What ehm… do you think?’ He shyly looked down to Corpse who had gone completely silent and just stared up at him, lips lightly parting. ‘Ehm… Is it too big?’ He asked, confused by the younger man’s reaction - or lack thereof.

‘No it’s nice ehm… wow… you’re in my hoodie...’ Sykkuno wasn’t too sure if he had heard that last part correctly but decided against further inquiry. Corpse cleared his throat. ‘So… where do you want me to sign, Sykkuno?’

‘Uhm… I don’t know… anywhere you want? Where do people usually sign hoodies?…’ He sat back down next to his friend and looked down at himself searching for a good spot on his hoodie.

‘Alright.’ Corpse simply said and popped the pen in his hand open. ‘C‘mere.’ Corpse’s voice suddenly sounded a bit rougher than usual and Sykkuno’s heart definitely skipped a couple beats on that last request. He wiggled a little closer to his friend and Corpse leaned over, reaching out for the space where the right side of the hood ended and he lifted it slightly, stretching the fabric. The older man stopped breathing when Corpse’s face appeared right next to him, his cheek almost brushing the other’s mask. He could only stare in awe at the soft curls of his hair and his deep eyes that were lost in concentration as Corpse wrote his name just above Sykkuno’s collarbone, his heart rate now going at miles per hour and his face flushed red.

‘Done.’ And as fast as this moment came, it vanished.

‘...Thanks.’ He watched in silence as Corpse signed the other hoodie, that was still lying on the floor.

‘I don’t think it destroys the aesthetic…at all... I mean it’s a _Corpse_ hoodie… It adds to it.’ Corpse looked up at him, surprised but smiling.

‘Thank you, Sy. Oh I put in a mask and a beanie, too. I know you’re probably not gonna wear them much but at least now you have the whole collection.’

‘Really? Thank you… ehm… do you want some cinnamon raisin bread, Corpse? I… was told you like that…’ Corpse’s eyes widened.

‘You… got it just for me? Who did you ask? When did I say that?… On stream?’

‘Ludwig told me you like it… was he wrong?’ He really didn’t think Ludwig would tell him false information or anything but maybe Corpse’s tastes had changed?

‘No no he’s right… Oh I remember, yeah! That was in Proximity Among Us. We were talking about cinnamon raisin bread for some reason and I said I liked it. I suppose Ludwig was there then.’ Corpse looked at the slices for a while, contemplating and suddenly Sykkuno understood.

‘Oh ehm, I can look away if you want to… You can’t really eat with your mask on…’ Sykkuno was unsure of how exactly he was supposed to deal with this situation. Corpse _had_ sent him a photo of himself after all, so he did already know what he looked like without a mask on, but somehow – even to him – it felt somewhat intimate to have his friend take off his mask to eat in front of him…

‘It’s fine Sykkuno.’ Corpse smiled. ‘It just feels normal to have it on when I’m not at home so… But I don’t mind taking it off when I’m with you.’ And then he just took it off in the most undramatic and natural gesture and it didn’t feel like the long anticipated reveal Sykkuno had thought it would be at all. The older man instantly felt like Corpse’s whole existence with all his little details, may they be visual or invisible, old or new, familiar or unknown had always been _there_. Sitting cross-legged on the white carpet of his bedroom’s floor with Bimbus on his lap and a slice of cinnamon raisin bread in his hand. Sykkuno smiled fondly and grabbed one for himself.

The two of them nibbled on some slices in comfortable silence for a while, Bimbus running between them and keeping them entertained and chuckling as they tried to keep the food away from him. Sykkuno really liked this. Corpse’s soft and easy laugh as Bimbus’ rough tongue licked over his hand. The sunlight reflecting in his eyes when he looked his way. His smile. Sykkuno really liked Corpse’s smile… He really liked Corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it! ;) 
> 
> Check out my fanart for this fic here:  
> <https://twitter.com/rogue_mercury/status/1353367608238645249?s=20>


	4. It is rightfully yours… and I really don’t mind…if it’s with you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the long wait again! I hope the plot of this chapter makes up for it though. ;)  
> Thank you guys again so much for all your comments and kudos! As requested by one of you - here's some Corpse POV ;) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also… I’m really abusing ‘...’ in this chapter… really sorry for that but what am I supposed to do?! It’s Corpse and Sykkuno!

Corpse was so nervous his hands were shaking. They had been shaking ever since he had stepped foot out of his apartment and into his car on the way to Sykkuno’s house. At first it really was just the anxiety he got whenever he was about to meet someone new. He had been sure his body would stop trembling when the first awkward moments were to pass. Sykkuno and his mother had definitely made him feel nothing but comfortable, but his hands never quite stopped shaking and soon he understood that this was caused by something a little more deep-seated than just the fact that he was meeting one of his online friends in real life.

And it was quite straightforward actually. This was not just any of his online friends. This was Sykkuno. The one person he really couldn’t seem to figure out, as much as he tried or wanted to. The one person who would always find new ways to surprise him the second Corpse thought he finally knew him. The one person who made him question things he had never questioned before… The most _interesting_ person he had probably ever met. He didn’t know a better word to describe him. _Foreign_ _,_ maybe. Sykkuno made him feel different. It was like he belonged to another world than him and Corpse had stepped into this unknown world when he had entered this house.

As Corpse observed his friend playing with Bimbus, smile uncovered as he held him up to his face, he wondered if the two of them would have ever been able to meet if it hadn’t been for the internet or more specifically the gaming community. They were so different. Their lives were so different. Sitting right there on the soft white carpet in Sykkuno’s room, curtains wide open and sunlight and soft giggles flooding the room, Corpse felt so out of place and so at home at the same time. His head was spinning.

‘Are you okay Corpse?’ Damn, he couldn’t just stare at Sykkuno. He had to keep the conversation going to some extent… The least he wanted was to make Sykkuno worry or feel awkward…

‘Yeah, sorry I was just…’ He was interrupted by a short alarm-like noise coming from downstairs that made Bimbus attentively look up and run towards the door, pawing against it. Sykkuno stood up to open it for him.

‘It’s just the dishwasher. Bimbus likes to check it, when its done.’

‘He’s really adorable.’

Sykkuno beamed at the compliment for his precious pet as if it had been directed at himself.

‘He really is!’ he exclaimed happily and Corpse’s heart skipped a beat. How could he feel so drawn to someone? He knew that friendship didn’t quite feel enough to him when it came to Sykkuno. He knew romantic attraction and perhaps even love or at least he thought he did. But _this_ felt so _different_ from any crush or relationship he ever had. _This_ felt calm, safe, honest and hopeful. Four things he had not made many experiences with in his life. And Sykkuno made him feel these foreign things – all of them at once.

He wondered what he made Sykkuno feel like…

‘Oh. Sorry I should really turn off my phone… It has been buzzing nonstop for the past hour… It’s really weird, probably a group chat or something…’

‘I didn’t notice… Ehm… Sy?… Are you okay?’ Sykkuno was staring at his phone screen, his eyes wide open and his cheeks a soft pink. He looked up at Corpse but broke eye contact immediately, looking back at his phone, clearly flustered.

‘I’m not sure how he… ehm… Karl is…’

‘Is he the one who’s messaging you?’

‘Spamming is more accurate I think.’

‘What about?’ Corpse noticed the blush intensifying. He slid over to Sykkuno’s side to glance at the messages.

‘Ehhhm… us… meeting up…’ Sykkuno didn’t elaborate and slightly tilted his phone for Corpse to see instead.

‘Oh. I guess Jack didn’t keep quiet about that, huh. Well, I mean it’s not really a secret or anything… Oh.’ Now he got why his friend was this flustered. He felt his face warm up slightly when he read one of the many messages Karl had sent.

_DISCORD now_

_karl: Don’t forget to cash in your reward ;) have fun ;))))_

‘Sy ehm… don’t feel pressured, yeah? It’s just a joke.’

‘Yeah I know.’ The sad smile on the older man’s lips caught Corpse off guard.

‘Sy… can I ask you something? It’s a bit personal though, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…’

‘Sure, Corpse, what is it, I’m sure it’s fine.’

‘Why have you never kissed anyone? And you’re not allowed to say it’s because girls aren’t into you!’ Sykkuno laughed at that and Corpse was glad he did. It felt a little bit weird to ask but he was so curious…

‘I never had anyone I really wanted to kiss I suppose…’ He paused and seemed to think of whether to add onto that or not. Corpse waited patiently. ‘I did have an online relationship at one point but we only met once in real life and that was before we were… official. It didn’t hold too long. It made me realize that I wasn’t really in that relationship because I liked that person but because I felt like I needed to be in a relationship… You know, there’s a lot of people who say you need experience to know what you want in a partner but I never felt like that was fair to the other person… If they really like me and I’m just there for experience… that didn’t feel right to me so I just thought I’d rather make a lot of good friends for now and at some point I’m sure the… ehm… the right person will turn up. I think it’s better anyway if your partner is your friend before anything, because they’ll already know you and like you for who you are, so… Sorry… I ehm… Is that too much?’

‘No, I like that, actually… I’m sure it’s different for everyone though, I mean… I suppose some people just need more love earlier than others… But that’s really like you, Sy.’

‘Oh right… I suppose I am lucky to have the love from my family and friends… It must have been different for you, I’m sorry…’ Corpse couldn’t believe he was having such an intimate conversation about love with Sykkuno right now.

‘No, it’s okay Sy, you really don’t have to feel sorry for that… Right now I just feel really lucky to be where I am, you know? I know it’s probably not gonna last that much longer but I’m really thankful for all the people I’ve been able to meet and connect with in this short time frame that I have…’

‘You know, even if it turns out you can’t go on with streaming or even your songs… I’ll still be there for you… I mean, we’ll all still be there for you. I’m sure Toast and Rae feel the same and the others, too!’ This made Corpse smile. He really was grateful for all the new true friends he was able to make along his YouTube journey. He really was grateful for Sykkuno…

‘Thanks, Sy.’ The older man smiled softly and that was when Corpse realized that he had not yet moved back from Sykkuno’s side after having taken a look at his messages and suddenly the proximity made him very conscious of his friend’s soft features… dark eyes, lightly blushed cheeks and… _very_ soft looking lips… He swallowed.

‘Sykkuno… have you… never felt you needed the the… ehm… physical part of a relationship?’ He didn’t have to wait for Sykkuno’s embarrassed expression to immediately regret his decision to ask such a personal and daring question. Well… now it was out, so he might as well wait for his friend to recollect himself and stammer out an answer…

‘I uhm… feel like that… is something you need once you kind of… get started?... with it… uhm… like smoking or drinking… once you start it’s difficult to get back to not doing it?… Maybe?… ‘ Sykkuno’s face was really red at this point and although Corpse regretted making him uncomfortable, he found himself really liking that flustered look on the older man. He really wanted to see more of that… know more…

‘Oh okay… I guess… ehm… Aren’t you curious though? What it’s like?...’ Corpse liked how the red tint intensified with every question he asked.

‘I mean… Maybe… a little bit?… That’s normal though, right? I’m pretty sure most people would be… I just… never really had anyone to do that with me…’ A short silence filled the room.

‘If… there was someone… would you want to?…’ Corpse felt his heart rate speed up and his breath shortened just a little.

‘I… uh… Maybe… if it’s just a kiss or something like that and… if they wanted to… with me… I mean I guess it depends a little bit on the person though…’

Corpse forced a shaky breath into his lungs and when it came out again, it carried words into the air between them that Corpse didn’t think he meant to say out loud.

‘If… it was… with me?’

His semi-intentional declaration was immediately met with the most honest shocked reaction he had probably ever witnessed. He was about to retract everything and treat it as a joke when a really soft whisper reached his ears.

‘I… would you… want… to?…’

Hope started bubbling up the younger man’s throat and he had to swallow to keep his emotions under control. He _really_ wanted to. It has been the only thing on his mind for quite a while but he could definitely **not** let Sykkuno know that now.

‘I mean… you _can_ just claim your reward, right?… It is rightfully yours… and I really don’t mind…if it’s with you…’ His hands started shaking again. _He was so damn nervous!_

‘Oh,’ Sykkuno said and nothing more for seemingly endless seconds but he never stopped staring directly into his eyes and Corpse was slowly going crazy.

‘So… should we… should I just… I ehm I could… I can…’ Oh no… He wasn’t making any sense… His heart was _racing_ , his whole body started trembling and he felt his vision blurring slightly and _damn, this is_ _ **not**_ _the right time for a panic attack!_ He tried to fight back the blur by closing his eyes shut and concentrating on breathing. _In_ and _out. In_ and _out_. _In_ and…

The last breath in carried a soft note of… _cinnamon_ … Before Corpse could open his eyes or react in any way, he felt a warm nose brush against his own and soft lips gently touching his. Corpse immediately felt all the tension leave his body and the panic was replaced with squirming butterflies. He felt like he was melting and gave in completely, relishing in the tenderness of Sykkuno’s warm hand on his jaw and the fluffiness of his hair brushing his forehead. And when his brain had finally caught up with what was happening, Corpse couldn’t believe the factual information it confronted him with. _Sykkuno was kissing him._

The kiss was the most innocent that Corpse ever had and it only lasted a few seconds but he already knew that this moment would forever be one of his most treasured memories. Before Corpse could reciprocate, Sykkuno shyly pulled back and his flushed cheeks and the uncertainty in his eyes pulled Corpse out of his daze. He saw Sykkuno try to mouth something that he was sure was going to be some kind of apology and he was _definitely not gonna allow that_. His right hand reached out for his friend tenderly brushing over his reddened cheek and when it had reached the back of his head, he carefully pulled Sykkuno in. Their lips touched again in a soft kiss for a few seconds, then again… and again… and again. Corpse was addicted to the short moment before their lips would meet, when he would lean in and Sykkuno closed his eyes, lips slightly parted, waiting for him to close the gap.

Fuck.

He really liked Sykkuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how did you like that? ;)  
> I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can!  
> Thank you guys so much for reading!


End file.
